


It's perfect

by TerresDeBrume



Series: AUs without a cause [48]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: “Hey! We were good! Both of us! This thing it’s—it’s us, alright? You and me it’s like—like we’re one you know? It wouldn’t have happened without you!”
 In which Daisuke is rather more articulate than anyone would think.Written for my Digimon Flash Fic Week





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I know in the Japanese Anime Daisuke is ~11 during 02 and the English dub places him around 12-13 by virtue of being in the 7th grade, but since their levels of maturity are far higher than what I’m accustomed to find in kids these ages, this takes place in an AU in which pretty much everything is the same but Davis & co are 15-16ish instead. One day, I’ll challenge myself to keep them to their canon ages :P

Looking at Paildramon, you’d never guess they’re a fusion—every line of them flows seamlessly, design so impossibly perfect it’s almost like Veemon and Wormmon were only ever meant to be stepping stone to this powerhouse of a new form—united we stand indeed.

 

Ken, on Daisuke’s right, stares at their digimon—singular—with wide eyes, lips parted on a silent exclamation or surprise and moisture in his eyes that, in all honesty, matches Daisuke’s welling tears because hell, they made this. _They_ made this.

 

He sucks a breath in.

 

“That,” he says, collecting his jaw off the ground, “was awesome!”

“Yeah,” Ken agrees, faint smile tugging at his mouth, “You were good.”

“Hey! We were good! Both of us! This thing it’s—it’s us, alright? You and me it’s like—like we’re one you know? It wouldn’t have happened without you!”

“Does that sound weirdly like a proposal to you?” Miyako stage-whispers somewhere to the left, and before he knows it Daisuke finds himself bickering with her about ruining his moment of sincerity.

 

Truth is, this is old news by now—it’s amazing, really, how fast he changed after Ken joined them. The faded remnant of his hyper-awareness for Hikari flickering out at last and making room for something new, painting his world in shades of pink and blue and purple that made everything a lot clearer (and okay, maybe a little embarrassing in retrospect where Takeru is concerned) and then squarely refocused most of his attention on Ken like an oddly-tuned magnet shifting to a new pole.

Not even Veemon has been privy to this part of him yet, though, and Daisuke may have viciously squashed any kind of shame he might have harbored about the whole bisexuality thing but it doesn’t mean his heart doesn’t beat faster when the others look a little too pensive for comfort.

 

“Stop acting like I’m possessed when I’m serious!”

 

(They seize on the train of thought and make ghost jokes the whole way home, and Daisuke breathes a sigh so deep DemiVeemon protests against the tickling.)

 

“I meant it, you know,” he tells Ken when the others have gone home and left them alone, “About it being us.”

 

He shifts his weight from foot to foot and squirms a little as Ken stares at him—eyes red, face covered in soot, the stink of fire rolling off him with every air current—until he hears his friend suck a breath in and ‘oh’.

 

Daisuke’s face catches fire, and he clears his throat—stares at the power outlets to his right and berates himself for not leaving with Koushiro earlier, spare both of them the awkwardness.

 

Ken’s hand closes around his.

 

“I think,” Ken says, ears gaining several shades of pink, “I get what you mean. And I—I agree.”

 

Logically speaking, the thump of Daisuke’s jaw hitting the tiled floor must be a produce of his brain, but damns if it doesn’t sound convincing.

 

“So uh…should we like…celebrate?”

(This is the part he didn’t prepare for. There’s no real manual for that part—none of those he read ever sounded like it could help his case with Hikari and they definitely wouldn’t help now if he’d read them, which he hasn’t because none of this ever seemed _possible_.)

 

“Well. We could go for ice cream?”

 

Minomon and DemiVeemon’s enthusiasm pierces the air, bursts the bubble a little, but Daisuke’s heart triples in size regardless, and his cheeks start aching before he even manages to give a proper nod of agreement.

 

Ken lets go of Daisuke’s hand as they exit the classroom—it does ease a thin knot of worry in Daisuke’s chest that he isn’t the one who has to do it—and walk to the parlor close enough that Daisuke feels the brush of Ken’s shoulder against his the whole way through.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, consider giving me anther prompt!


End file.
